The final act
by LadyGuineverethedark
Summary: twitch just read it ok I really can't explain it all....but it's really sad in the end.....drum roll lmao!


Chapter:1

Captured

Kagome bit the end of her pencil fratically. As her eyes wandered to the clock she winced at the lack of time remaining. This was a very important test and here she was a single minute away from the bell with no more than her name down.

She realeased a deep sigh and sank further into her seat. As she had anticipated the bell rang dismissing the class. Quickly she gathered her things and darted into the crouded hallway.

She struggled through the crowd and took a deep breath once she was outside in the fresh air. Right as she began to relax she heard a familiar voice call out "Kagome".

She turned to see Hojou running towards her with a bundle under one arm and a joyful expression plastered on his face. She sighed again not wanting to deal with her grandfathers latest excuse or Hojous admiration.

Fighting off the urge to ignore his call and quickly escape him she stoood her ground as he traveled closer. At last he stood by her side smiling widely.

"I brought you a few herbs that might help with the pain." he said handing her the bundle. "Pain..?" she questioned almost scared to know what her grandfathers newest epedimic was.

"yes pain...I would imagine that having your enflamed appendix removed would cause imense pain"he replied. She forced a smile '_APENDIX' _she thought angrily _'thanks grandpa'_ she looked at him and said "thank's I'll be sure to try them."

She turned and began to walk home mummbling crude comments the whole time. Houjo stood mesmurized by Kagomes strange reaction but soon after passed her actions off as a reaction to the medication.

When atlast she reached the shrine her ankles ached and she had a pounding headache from the nausiating stench the herbs gave off. She had hoped to shake off her wearyness with a warm soak but on her way in she heard a loud thud from the well.

As she opened the doors and stepped into the musty room where the well was hidden she relized that what she had thought was Inuyasha coming to bring her back to the fuedal era was no more than the wind or a mouse for the building was empty.

She turned around to leave and saw the outline of a figure standing in the shadows. She studied it tring to make out who it was.

She had almost given up when she felt a thin white powder sprinkle across her face.

She began to pass out and a moment before the toxin had taken her consiusness she saw the figure step out of the consuming shadows and reveal that her attacker had been none other than Naraku himself.

Chapter:2

Naraku' s plot

When Kagome awoke she was laying on a Tatami mat in the middle of an otherwise baren floor. She could smell the far off scent of Kobu-maki sea-weed roll the aroma made her mouth water and her stomach growl.

In the middle of her crave she heard foot steps growing near and moments later the door slide open. Kagura stood in the doorway with a bundle under her arm, with a slight smirk she threw the bundle onto the floor in front of Kagome "Now dress" she taunted walking off shutting the door on her way out.

She looked down at the clothing before and then stood up holding it up to her body. It was black silk with shiny blue flower prints runing along it.

It was truely the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen, though once she had worn a Yukata 1 layered summer kimono at a very fancy hotel one time that was almost as beautiful.

Quickly she got dressed and poked her head out in to the long hallway. "Come" she jumped as the voice interupted her silence.

She turned around to see a small child with a pale complexion and silver hair standing before her holding a mirror. She remebered the girl as Kanna and reluctantly followed her.

As they walked down the coridors the girl did not speak another word until they reached a wide, red door with gold trim. SHe pointed as said "In there" Kagome looked at the door and back at where the girl had been but had now dissapeared.

Caustiously she edged into the room behind the door. When she was in she saw Naraku sitting at the edge of a long dinning table covered with various types of food including the kobu-maki she had smelt earlier.

"Sit" he said pointing to the seat opposite of him on the table. Slowly she sat and then turned her attention to him "what purpose do you have for kidnapping me?" she questioned. "In good time child I shall explain all as of now you should eat".

She eyed the food before her and fought off her thoughts of being posioned yet again. Slowly she picked up a plate and put a few pieces of ebi shrimp,Takoyaki octipuss in a ball mold with pancake-like batter usually served in the kansaisouthern area of Japan chewy, easy to eat and flavorful , and the kobu-maki her mouth had been waterting for.

Naraku smiled as she unwillfully shoved a piece of ebi into her mouth. He snapped his fingers and Kagura entered the room. He motioned to a bottle of strawberry wine Kagura nodded and poured Kagome a glass.

Her mouth was dry and she didn't hesitate to gulp it down. After she had her fill and was over toxicated by the wine Naraku led her to another room He motioned to a Tatami mat for her to sit down on and sit on the one in front of it.

She sat down and looked at him fighting to stay sitting and not fall over into a drunken heep. He placed his finger on her forhead and smiled.

She tried to comprehend his actions but was to intoxicated to think strait. "Forget" he said and she fell to the ground.

The next morning she woke up next to the well with the worst migrane she had ever felt. When the headache was less serious but still painful she stood up and walked to Kaedes village not knowing what exactly had happened to her.

Chapter:3

When atlast she reached the village the others were overjoyed to see her and Miroku was pleased to know innocent Kagome had a hang-over. Luckly he ,being a monk that loves saki, had an affective cure that within moments Disapated her headache.

Also since last night she had aquired a deep throbing pain in her back that refused to go away. But the strangest part was that she had been sencing a jewel shard every since and unable to coridinate it.

However she ignored the pain and tried to shut out the urge to search for the shard. Her head would not stop pounding and she felt sicker every day until finally she was bedriden.

The others took turns by her side but Inuyasha stayed the whole time. As she faded in and out of consisousness she could only see his face.

On the night of the new moon Inuyasha stayed by her side as he had for the past two weeks and four days. She was acually begining to feel better and he was holding her hand through it all, but as the others began to fall asleep her conditions worsened until she heard a voice ringing in her head "Kill him" it shouted repeating itself again and again.

At first she resisted but soon her eyes went black and she had no control of her body "RUN INUYASHA!" she yerned to warn him of the danger but her lips would not form the words she wanted so badly to get out.

Her hand reached for the arrows that lay by her side and reluctantly her thin, frail fingers wrapped themselves around one of the many sharp edged tools.

Inuyasha was holding her his eyes full of tears, he refused to give up on her to run when she needed him most, he refused to make the same mistake he had made with Kikyo, his one true love.

Slowly her hand moved towards his back and no matter how hard she tried she could not stop it nor could she warn him again.

As the point entered his flesh he let out a mind shattering scream then backed away from his unwilling attacker slowly. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched his lifeless body fall to the ground in a lump of dead meat.

She could hear the menicing laughter in her head no matter how hard she tried to shut it out...this was his triumph and he would be damned if a little girl took away his gloating rights.

then at last after what to Kagome had seemed like forever ended it all ended...with six words that held so much power.."and so ends your final act." the words rang in her head as her body fell over and blood leaked from her mouth, nose, and ears. she could see their feet as Sango and the others ran in, she could hear their screams and sobs, and her final words to them where the ones she had heard...the only ones she could think of since they had been said.."and so ends my final act" her weak voice whispered and yet all of their ears heard it as if it had been a scream.

Kagomes vision left followed by her other sences and her last one to leave was her hearing, after that she lay upon the cold floor in a puddle of her own blood just as lifeless as the hanyou she had once loved.

Author's note:

Hehe yea it's alittle tragic but hey if it had worked out it'd be boring right?

well, neways I hope you liked it and please! please! review it.

I LOVE getting reviews even if their bad so atleast I know someone read .

Well, thats all for now so bai bai loves!


End file.
